


Electronic Niceties

by SacredPhil (Helixhalifax)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, IT guy au, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixhalifax/pseuds/SacredPhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Lester’s Mac is playing up and he can’t avoid getting it fixed any longer, however Dan the hot IT guy quickly changes Phil’s opinion of electronic problems.<br/>Q: How many computer problems can a person have?<br/>A: As many as is needed for Dan to notice Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Electronic Niceties

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was thinking about my old school's IT guy and how I had a big old crush on him, back in the day, and tada this happened.  
> Enjoy.

Somehow Phillip Lester had managed to get the dodgiest laptop in the history of the entire universe. Possibly due to the aliens trying to hack it, in order to gain secret files planted on it by the government, he couldn’t connect to the schools Internet. It had been almost 3 weeks since he started working at Strathmire High School and so far he had avoided doing anything about his problematic Mac, mostly because Marcie, the pitifully nieve assistant librarian, had made it obvious that she had an impossibility large crush on him the very first time she had seen him at the staff meeting the day before the students got there.  
Marcie wasn’t unattractive, with her sandy dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, it’s just that her infatuation made him uncomfortable. She had some how managed to crop up after nearly every lunch break, sit next to him at every staff meeting, and like every status of his on Facebook, no matter how mundane or unrelated to her interests. He had attempted to limit his contact with her somewhat by avoiding the library altogether, but one of his students needed some work emailed and he couldn’t waylay any longer.  
‘Hey Marcie.’ Phil said placing his books on the counter of the library desk. ‘Hi Phillip.’ Marcie replied drawing out the vowels and popping the final P. ‘What can I do you for?’ ‘I’m i just can’t get this damn laptop to connect to the internet.’ He said punctuating the sentence with an uncomfortable laugh and a scratch of the back of his head. ‘Oh.’ She said a little put out. ‘That would be the IT guys job. He’s in the office just outside to the left.’ She directed using her hand to illustrate exactly how he should leave and the turn left. ‘Alrighty! Thanks Marcie.’ Phil said relived even though he felt he should be guilty for being so.  
Whilst he was glad to not have continued dealings with Marcie, he wasn’t excited to meet someone new. The IT guy was probably… He was probably… Well Phil wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting but whatever it was it wasn’t the gorgeous brown eyed, glossy brown haired, 20-something that he saw apon entering the small office just outside the library.  
He was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue school hoodie as he leant back in the black wheely chair, engrossed in whatever was on his MacBook screen.  
Phil coughed slightly to attract the IT guy’s attention, who glanced up before blinking quickly, straightening up, spluttering a little, and blushing bright red.  
A sigh mainly in the form of the sound of the letter H, the only remaining artifact of a nonchalant sounding greeting, moved from his lips. Its original sequeled letters forgotten at the full impact of the sheer beauty of the IT guy’s face.  
After what seemed to be an absolute millennium of staring, slack jawed at each other, the IT guy was the first to speak. ‘Um, I’m Dan Howell, the IT guy.’ He rushed out looking at his feet, or the desk, or an unseen midget somewhere between the two. ‘And I’m Phillip Lester.’ Why did he always give his full name when he got flustered? That’s what happened with Marcie and now he was ‘Phiilliip (with a popped P)’  
'Sweet. Well can I… (Pause and slight cringe) What can I do for you?’ You could give me a blow job. Oh my god. No, Phil that’s possibly the worst, most horrible and inappropriate thing you’ve ever thought. How about you just die right now?  
'Well, my Mac won’t connect to the uhm school’s wifi thing.’ Phil said trying and failing to use some computer-y jargon to seem smarter. Obviously there was a reason he was a drama and not an IST teacher.  
'Oh yeah, it’s a common problem if you don’t have the school’s proxy settings set up. Could I um..?’ Dan said indicating at the laptop in Phil’s hands. ‘Um yeah yep. Here I’ll log it in.’ He said sliding it down onto the desk.  
So, yes the IT guy was possibly the hottest person on Earth, also yes he was currently uninstalling pages on his Mac so he could go and see Dan again.  
'I don’t even know what happened. I was working on something last night and then this morning Pages is gone.’ It was a lie, but for a good cause. ‘No biggy.’ Dan said ‘it looks like you’ve accidentally uninstalled it, is all. All I need to do is re-download it.’  
Another week went by. He was for the moment containing himself to once a week, to keep the IT guy’s suspicion down. Thursday rolled around and he had ‘accidentally’ misplaced his teaching syllabus documents.  
The next week was him asking to learn to use google docs, then all his fonts and slide types had disappeared, then it was issues converting word to pages, etcetera, etcetera. He had been speeding up from once a week, to twice, to three times. His latest endeavour saw him removing the screw that held his cooling fan in place, thus causing his Mac to overheat.  
He rushed into the office on Monday morning with a very hot laptop. ‘God! Help Dan!’ He exclaimed, nearly throwing his Mac down as it was starting to burn his fingers. ‘What’s going on Phil?’ Dan said spinning around from one of the student computers he was working on. ‘It’s just so hot!’ Phil exclaimed gesturing at it. ‘Let me… Oh wow! That is certainly hot! I’m going to turn it off and then check the cooling fan.’ Dan unscrewed the back and instantly saw Phil’s handiwork.  
'This looks… Did you deliberately unscrew your cooling fan?’ Dan questioned showing Phil the screw. ‘No! I knocked it a little which might’ve shaken it loose or something?’ ‘Alright. I’ll fix it but go easy on it today. Don’t overload it and definitely no more bumping.’  
Wednesday saw Phil in the dreaded library, face to face with the dreaded assistant librarian. ‘Marcie, I have an odd request.’ ‘Anything, Phillip!’ (That goddamned popped P) ‘I need to install a virus that won’t hurt my computer but will do scary looking stuff.’ ‘I, um, what?’ She said taken aback. ‘I’ve sort of been breaking my computer so I have an excuse to talk to Dan I mean, um, the IT guy. I sort of have a crush on him, I think?’ Phil felt bad at the slight crumpling of her face in disappointment. But her smile hitched up and she pulled herself together. ‘Alright. I think I know one.’  
How Marcie knew of that virus we may never know but it worked as far Phil could tell. All of his files kept changing places, and it kept randomly prompting him to enter his passwords.  
'Dan?’ Phil called as he entered the office. ‘Yup!’ Dan called back from his desk. ‘Something’s up with my computer.’ ‘What is it.’ He said turning the open laptop to face himself. ‘Oh Jesus Christ, Phil! You’ve got a virus!’  
A lunch time and half of Phil’s free period later the virus was eradicated, and Dan was going through Phil’s history to find out where it came from. ‘There!’ Dan exclaimed triumphantly. ‘But it didn’t use a Trojan? I mean it wasn’t even disguised? Did you deliberately put a virus on your laptop Phil?’  
What else could have been expected? Marcie wasn’t exactly renowned for subtlety. ‘No?’ Phil said less resolutely than he had in the past. ‘Are you kidding? What were you thinking? You could have done serious damage to your computer Phil!’ Dan stared bewilderedly at Phil before a look of clarity passed over him.  
'This whole time? All of these computer problems, all just to come and see me?’ Phil stared at his feet and now saw the appeal of Dan’s under-desk midget. ‘Why?’ Dan asked shortly. ‘I…’ Phil began nervously. This wasn’t exactly how he had wanted this to go down. ‘I would like to go out with you.’ He had said it, a little more formal than he intended, but said it none the less. It felt like a weight had been lifted out of his chest and placed in his stomach.  
'Phil…’ Dan said shaking his head. ‘Of course I’d like to go out with you. You should have just asked, instead of unhooking your fan!’ ‘That probably would have been less dangerous.’ Phil laughed looking up. Dan laughed with him ‘You think? So… How’s your Friday looking? I’m free from 8.’ ‘Sounds better than a computer virus.’


	2. Communicatory Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read Electronic Niceties you know the jazz. Phil is nervous that Dan didn’t enjoy the date. Dan is nervous that Phil is embarrassed of him.

The date went impeccably well. Dan and Phil hit it off immediately. They went to see a movie and then went for pizza and ice cream. It turned out they both liked much of the same stuff. Phil was tired but happy when he got back to school on Monday. He had a double with his year 11s first thing after homeroom. Carla’s hand shot up almost as soon as everyone had sat down. ‘Sir I saw you and Dan the IT guy out for dinner on Friday night. Are you dating?’ Phil hadn’t even asked if Dan wanted to schedule a second date. It wasn’t that Phil hadn’t enjoyed it immensely, it was just that what if Dan hadn’t? Where they dating now? Should he stop looking at other people? If Dan hadn’t enjoyed the date and then he told Carla and all the other year 11s that they were dating how embarrassing would that be? 'No. Dan and I are close friends and we went to see a movie.’ Phil was serenely eating his lunch in the staff room intending to go and talk to Dan during the second half, when the door burst open suddenly and an angry looking IT guy barged in. 'Phillip we need to talk.’ He said not quite reaching Phil’s eyes. 'What the hell Phil? You told Carla we weren’t dating? Are you embarrassed of me?’ Dan said looking mad and dejected at the same time. 'No? I told her we weren’t dating because I didn’t know if you enjoyed the date.’ 'Why on earth would you think I wouldn’t enjoy the date?’ 'I don’t know? Why would you think I was embarrassed of you?’ 'I don’t know. Do you want to go out tonight?’ 'Sure.’ Phil replied and then added with a smirk 'As long as you promise you won’t embarrass me.’ Dan caught on, laughing'Only if you promise me I’ll enjoy it’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything this is so horrible don't even get me started. I have been using these two stories to test out Ao3. I look forward to continuing to post on here!

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever fanfiction I posted, not that long ago. Don't worry the quality increases from here. Also I'm still getting a handle on Ao3 and stuff.


End file.
